Tink meets Peter
by LovemyPadfootMarauder
Summary: Set right at the end of Tinkerbell and before Peter Pan. Tink meets Peter and the lost boys. beter than it sound please read and review.


Tinkerbell flew up away from Wendy's window with a smile. Flying through the streets of London Tink heard the sound of a little boy's voice.

"Peter! Peter!" Tink followed the voice curious to see who had spoken.

"Lost boys! Line up!" the voice of an older boy said.

Tink rounded the corner and saw six boys. The oldest boy who was obviously the leader was floating in midair. He was floating sideways holding his head up with his hand and his elbow resting on nothing. It looked as if he were lying on an invisible table.

Pixie dust? Tink wondered.

The floating boy had reddish brown hair that hung over his eyes with a pointed green hat with a red feather on top. He was wearing a green shirt and green cut off pants to match with a reddish brown belt. In his free hand he was swing a short sword through the air.

Tink from her hiding place noticed the other boys were dressed very strangely in different kinds of animal furs and carrying rock mallets.

"Peter we have to get back to Neverland!" one of the younger boys shouted.

Tink felt a jolt of shock. They must be from Neverland. Tink heard there were humans in Neverland but she had never before left pixie hollow.

Peter flew up and then back down touching his feet to the ground. And marching in a circle around the lined up boys.

"Lost boys, hold hands!" Peter told them, when they did he continued. "Just remember boys. Faith, Trust, and Pixie Dust!" Before Peter could say anymore Tink zoomed forward to put herself right in front of Peter.

Peter stopped short and stared at Tink astonished. The Losy Boys gasped. "A real fairy." Peter murmured slowly reaching out to Tink. She let him brush his finger over her wing once and he pulled his hand back looking at the glittering dust on the end of his finger. "What's your name?"

"Tinkerbell." Tink answered no trace of fear in her voice. "But you can call me Tink." Peter was the only one who understood her words. To the rest of the boys her voice was the tinkling sound of a bell.

"Tink." Peter repeated softly. "Well boys what do you say can we trust Tink?"

"Yeah." The boys chorused.

A smile lit up Peter's face and he looked back at the tiny fairy fluttering in front of him.

"The name's Peter, Peter Pan." He held out his hand and Tink reached out to shake on of his big fingers.

"How did you learn to fly Peter?" Tink asked him.

"Learn?" Peter replied looking confused. "I've always been able to fly."

"Are you from Neverland?"

"Well, yeah Tink! We're the Lost Boys!" Peter said with a laugh and a smile. The boys smiled in agreement.

Tink didn't answer but just watched as Peter took the hand of the smallest Lost boy at the end of the line and lifted the chain of linked boys into the air.

"You coming Tink?" Peter asked with a smirk.

Tink nodded vigorously and the movement made the sound of shaking a small bell. She fluttered up to Peter and flew next to him as they followed the second star all the way to morning and back to Neverland. They did not end up in Pixie Hollow like Tink expected but by the shore of a lagoon. A large hollow tree stood on the banks. Peter kept flying straight to it and dropped the boys into the hole at the top. Then followed them in.

Tink followed after through the hole and traveled down a large slide that opened up into a large cave-like home framed by the trees roots.

The boys were already running around the room playing and sliding out of different shoots in the walls. Peter was busy clearing out a hole in the wall. He put a large leaf on the base of the hole like a carpet. A small piece of root was visible horizontal above the hole. Peter slid another large leaf over the root covering the opening like a curtain. He left an empty spool of thread in the hole like a chair.

"Hey Tink!" Peter said calling her over. She flew to him and landed on his outstretched palm. With his free hand he pushed away the leaf curtain and showed Tink a little room perfect size for a pixie. "What do you think?" He said in a cheerful voice.

"Oh Peter! It's perfect!" Tink said in delight.

"I'm glad you like it. Oh I almost forgot!" Peter carried Tink over to a huge bed of stacked furs. He kneeled down and cut of a small square of fur from the small knife next to the sword on his belt. He then placed the thick piece of fur in the hole as a bed. "So are you going to stay here with us?" Peter asked his expression hopeful.

Tink smiled and nodded her heading making the bell sound again. With a flutter of wings and sparkling dust Tink flew into the hole and settled herself lightly on the bed.

Peter held the curtain open and watched with an amazed smile as Tink yawned and put her tiny hand over her mouth. She laid her little blond head down and slowly closed her eyes. Peter's face covered the hole completely as he watched Tink fall asleep her mouth opening into a small O. Still with an amazed smile Peter let the leaf curtain fall over the opening and whispered, "A real fairy…" Peter knew that from then on Tink would stay with him and the Lost Boys. He looked once more at the leaf, which was glowing from Tink's light inside and smiled.


End file.
